


Purgatory

by SchneeSnow



Category: DCU, Red Robin - Fandom, Superboy - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, demigod - Freeform, demon
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7894177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchneeSnow/pseuds/SchneeSnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>小恶魔提摩西，和半神半人的康纳。<br/>带球跑咯。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purgatory

**Author's Note:**

> 名为炼狱，实则天堂。

康纳·肯特只是个普通的农夫，普通到任劳任怨种植玉米又打理果树。他年轻俊朗孤身一人，空有大把的好力气，大家都劝他尽早娶妻生子，可他憨厚一笑，拒绝每一位姑娘，只说自己早有意中人。  
长辈们摇摇头，这傻小子，该不会长久独身而着了魔。  
今天的康纳依旧提早收工，在落日余晖下采摘鲜花。瞧瞧他，傻小子是不是还以为能见到那个美人。康纳毫不在乎，嘴里哼着奇怪曲调走进屋子，将大门紧紧反锁。  
若有人能等待夜幕降临再窥探肯特房中景象，便会看到农夫坐在桌前专心打磨木头与金属，几条长柱，若干圆环，他为之抛光到可以反射世间万物，更能反射身后空荡荡的房间。  
"我听到你来了。”康纳不知在和谁说话，“不出来吗，提姆？不想见我吗……"  
有股好闻的烟雾缭绕，出现无根纤长白手指带着长而尖利的指甲抓住桌上花环。一具年轻身体，很久之前曾偶然路过村里，面容姣好却衣着暴露的美人，将花环随意摆弄又郑重戴在头上，刚好挂住头顶两只红黑的角。  
"想见你，当然。想到我又饿又湿。"  
一匹小魔鬼。肚子隆起仿佛竖起的小丘，康纳与他的血和脉。  
人类能见他乌发雪肤与鲜血涂抹般的红唇，低头吻住农夫嘴边微笑，漆黑灵巧的尾巴在他颈侧轻搔。"你能听见我的辘辘肌肠，还有它的。"  
康纳抚摸他和它，他的伴侣与子嗣。“我知道，还能听见你下面小嘴在淌口水。"  
恶魔脸颊泛起两团红晕。  
"做你想做的，然后喂饱我，快点！"  
瞬间他们出现在床上，康纳将他的提姆放平，花环压在脑后，三两下扯掉对方身上无用的皮革。"它们什么都遮不住，看看你，乳头红得像樱桃。"他毫不客气地品尝，换来止不住的惊喘。"你用了我给你的乳夹吗？"  
"啊…当然…我又扔掉了。哈啊，不如你咬得疼，也不如你舔得痒，更不如你吸得舒服…还是你最好，康纳。"  
吸吮如他所愿，小恶魔挺起胸脯送进康纳嘴里，一边之后另一边，怀孕让他敏感更浪荡，乳房和肚子屹立成为三座小山。  
"我没想到你能怀孕，提姆，"康纳卖力用舌头拨弄又舔吻，"我以为你和我一样都是雄性。"  
"恶魔没有性别，傻瓜…啊…好棒！…嗯…我猜…你的一半神性能改造我。"他把指尖都插入康纳粗硬的发丝中，"想喝乳汁吗，准爸爸？啊…再用力吸我的乳头。"  
康纳照做了，半神年轻气盛，很快在娇喘中品尝到恶魔的奶水，"和你一样甜。"  
但随即他被反压在床，恍惚间失去了裤子。提姆坐在他胸口，满含崇敬捧起自己整日思念的肉棒，在脸颊贴了贴又吻了吻，仿佛对神之血统的硕大做着祈祷。  
吞下去了。康纳长叹一声，听见提姆对着自己的下半身哼哼唧唧，满足而幸福。"我真担心你会把我的老二嚼碎了。"他说着，打量起正对自己提姆的屁股。  
"……怎么会，这么棒的大家伙，只有你能喂饱我。"  
康纳不知提姆的小嘴巴含着阴茎如何说话，他不在乎，因为眼前另一张小嘴更引人入胜。"你还塞着串珠？"他有些惊喜，"喔，我知道，它们一定不如我让你爽。"  
他得到一句"嗯哼"，一手扒开这个白嫩屁股，另一手伸入湿漉洞口缓缓牵拉，伴随提姆颤抖的嗓音和颤抖的口腔，他扯出一长串大小渐变的珠子。康纳舔干净粘在手上的滑腻液体，慢慢插入那个粉红深邃的小洞。  
"哦，康纳……"  
合着唾液打湿自己老二的水声，康纳满身气血都向下溜走，恶魔的嘴，恶魔的舌头，提姆的舔和吸，提姆吃自己的老二。拉奥在上，他已经下去过地狱，他愿意为提姆再堕入一百万次。  
勃发喷涌，小恶魔终于吃到浓稠精液。"唔…太多了，我喜欢。"他满足到趴在康纳身上，怀孕的肚子贴着那张厚实胸膛，微弱的和有力的心脏相对跳动，他的后代与他的伴侣，他的，都是他的。  
趁提姆对待珍宝似地将自己阴茎仔细舔干净，撅着屁股翘起尾巴，康纳用手指探入洞穴其中，熟门熟路地找到那个点，集中精神戳中揉按。"啊啊康纳！"  
他还给对方一次前列腺高潮，恶魔的液体滴滴答答，在自己腹肌上汇成一滩水洼。  
"好了，宝贝儿，"他把软绵绵的提姆抱在床上，顺手给对方同样软塌的阴茎套上一只圆环："现在该我了。"  
提姆还没开口询问圆环的用途便被唇舌击倒，康纳的舔舐教他动弹不得，仿佛他不是恶魔而是蜜糖灌满的玩偶，轻易被掰开双腿，轻易被再次擎起的硕物贯穿。  
他只能高声喊叫："康纳！康纳！太大了！太深了！"  
"你喜欢！”熊一样的农夫一面律动一面舔他肌肤，在他腿上嘬出红花般的痕迹，“你这饥渴的小东西，你爱死了我这么操你！你疼吗，告诉我！"  
"不！”高喊道：“再用力，别怕操坏我！"  
神的血统不知疲累，康纳把耻骨在对方会阴处撞得啪啪作响，睾丸抽打着屁股，似乎也想进入那个温润小洞。  
"康纳……"提姆渐渐体力不支，他舒服又不舒服："把那东西拿掉。"他终于明白对方给他套上什么，一个阴茎环。  
"不行，我还没射给你呢，淫荡的东西。"  
恶魔费力坐起身，可康纳又把他操回床上，对方坏笑着吻他，他却咬他的嘴唇："让我射…太涨了…唔嗯，求你，让我舒服…"  
"我操得你不舒服吗？"康纳假装生气，伸手掐那两颗殷红乳尖，更加快了抽插速度。他得到提姆不成调的呻吟哭喊，还有利爪在背颈的抓挠。  
幸亏他的身体坚硬无比，恶魔在释放边缘徘徊，射精不能又狠狠咬他。  
"好了好了，”康纳安慰身下的小可怜，他那么美那么可口，眨着一双魅惑眼睛汪着眼泪。夹紧屁股。"  
圆环被轻柔拿掉，提姆瞬间高潮，他半张着嘴，叫不出声，把自己的液体汩汩沾湿隆起的肚子和康纳粗黑的体毛。 他当然没忘夹紧体内的阴茎，不自觉地，痉挛似的，好像要把那根东西融化在身体。康纳低吼一声，似乎爽得说了脏话，把他的种子，再一次，灌进亲爱的提姆体内。  
这一张嘴也吃饱了精液，提姆舒爽得翻着眼睛，也不理睬自己后穴又被塞了东西。  
"它能让你一直打开。"康纳把自己打磨的木质柱体推进他体内，"和我的尺寸一样。"  
"唔，不如你的大鸡巴有弹性。"慢慢唤回神智的提姆用尾巴摩擦对方软了一半的东西，"也不能像你一样射精给我，你知道的，"他笑起来，康纳才真切觉得他是勾人魂魄的恶魔："怀孕期间吃得更多也饿得更快。"  
"那再来一次？"  
两只白手分开自己一双大腿，小恶魔将自己展开："再来一次也不够。"  
假阳具还没完全体味提姆屁股的温度，可怜兮兮被抽出仍在一边，湿润的静悄悄。而床上同样湿漉漉水淋淋的身体却颤抖不停，提姆挺起鼓囊囊的小腹被肉棒填满，他骑着一匹强健种马，却比马儿嘶叫得更欢。  
"好棒啊…康纳…我好爱你！使劲操我，还要…啊嗯…更多…"  
这下对方可乐开了怀，更用力操他，更用力爱这恶魔。他越用力抓他的腰胯，他便越用力绞紧他的阴茎，康纳只能更用力向上顶弄，而提姆，他的好提姆用变了调的哭腔给他鼓励。  
他抬起身吻他的嘴，吻他的哭红的蓝眼睛，他给他精液食粮，给他一颗红心，他要在这一片湿热魔域内播种，不知疲倦，生生不息。

若有人能窥探，不，没有凡人胆敢窥视这番淫靡景象。村民听闻年轻人的呻吟尖叫若隐若现，纷纷将头颅藏进枕头，在晨曦之下悄声耳传相告：淫梦魔的音容在深夜显现人间，炼狱就要降临。  
而神之光芒照常升起，能将一切恐惧驱散。


End file.
